Technical Field
The present invention belongs to the field of lighting appliance technologies and relates to an LED imitation filament bulb.
Related Art
Because of a low luminescence efficiency, incandescent lamps are gradually replaced by energy-saving optical power sources, and in particular, by LEDs. However, as regards some lamps mainly for decorative use, people sometimes hope to present some vintage styles. As a result, a large quantity of incandescent lamp bulbs are still used.
In order that vintage and energy-saving features are both achieved, some LED bulbs imitating incandescent lamps currently appear; some of the bulbs of this sort manufacture LEDs to be strips, and bending shapes of filaments are imitation and are mounted in the bulbs; some use a transparent plastic board as a light guide body, many small bubbles of which shapes are similar to those of the bending shapes are ablated with laser therein, the LEDs are mounted in lamp bases and irradiate to a transparent plastic board; because of diffuse emission of light rays on bubbles, an effect similar to that of an incandescent lamp bulb is presented, but a simulation effect of the LED bulbs imitating incandescent lamps are relatively poor.
In addition, a Chinese utility model patent application (Application No.: 201520106314.X) discloses a new energy-saving decorative lamp, consisting of a bulb and a lamp holder, where the bulb and the lamp holder are fixedly connected to form a hollow integrity; a PCB board is fixedly connected in the lamp holder; a LED lamp body is electrically connected to the PCB board; a lamp post is fixedly connected to the PCB board below the LED lamp body; a line pattern is carved on the lamp post; however, the lamp post of the decorative lamp uses two transparent boards of relatively poor structures; after light enters the transparent boards, it causes that two transparent boards both have a luminescence effect, a whole luminophor is relatively big, and as a result, a filament effect produced on the two transparent boards by using the line pattern is relatively poor.